


Shedding

by MsMelodyPond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Background Destiel, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelodyPond/pseuds/MsMelodyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...year by year Cas seemed a little less holy. Like his feathers were falling out..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shedding

All Dean knew in the begining was that being an angel meant watching family die. He liked to think he knew something about that. Watching Sam die tore him apart and he couldn't shake the image of Sammy crumpled, cold, and lifeless. He couldn't accept that his baby brother was dead and he made a deal. It was selfish, and pretty cruel, actually. To force Sam to go through that. 

Then he met Cas. And watched as slowly, year by year, Cas seemed a little less holy. Like his feathers were falling out, his halo fading. His blue eyes dulled. 

He watched as Sam threw himself into hell, taking their half brother with them. He hugged Bobby goodbye, gave Cas what was meant to be one last kiss, and drove all the way to Lisa's house without stopping.

Then Sam was back. And everything was so wrong. He had a grandfather, Sam had no soul and they were Crowley's bitches. So wrapped up in his own problems he never noticed the look in Castiel's eyes that screamed 'stop me, please'. He never considered that Cas had his own problems, own agenda. A life outside the Winchesters. 

Sam got his soul back and he was loosing his head, fast. He was tumbling down hill to quick for Dean to try and catch him. Cas was gone and Dean was alone. He was on his own fighting an impossible monster with no angel, no Bobby and no Sam to come barreling in to save him. Then he threw Cas under the bus, again, grabbed Sam and he ran. Ran like the devil was after him when, in fact, he was trapped in his ex(?) boyfriend's head, being supervised by demon.

He thought it couldn't be much worse. Them he was sent to Purgatory, and he lost Castiel, again. Him and Benny turned over every stone to find him so they could book it. Cas let him go into the world with nothing but a vampires soul to keep him company. 

Sam had abandoned him. He forgot about Dean, forgot about the job, and moved on with his life. It was what they always promised each other, before death they would ask their brother to live the life the other couldn't. But niether had ever actually done it. They went to the ends of the Earth trying to get their brother back. But Sam had left him in Purgatory for months and months, because he wanted a normal life.

He knew he shouldn't blame Sam. But he did. What his brother did was selfish, and Dean felt more than a little betrayed. Buy, hey, he was used to that, at least.

But when the time came he saved his baby brothers life, again. He stuck to what he knew, keeping Sam safe. From everything. Except the angel inside.

Cas lost his wings. His halo had fallen to the ground just as hard as any angel. He was completely human and it was a sad sight. He came to Dean with those big, lost, blue eyes and Dean turned him away. 

Dean never imagined this would be his life. He never thought that he would be hopelessly in love with an angel. That they would betray each other, hurt each other, and damn near tear each other apart. He thought he could always count on his brother. The years were hard and they would only get harder. He knew one day he would sit in his room with a bottle of whiskey and wish he was here again, when things were simpler. But right now? He felt like he could shatter and the only things holding him up is his million foot tall brother, who is ignorng him, and an angel who's missing a few feathers.


End file.
